Headaches
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Oga felt a headache coming on. At first it was nice not having to deal with the confrontational, cold, smug, tough, pmsing demon that she usually was but now, she was…she was just liked any other girl. And that pissed Oga off.


**Author's Note:** ISPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST FIVE CHAPTERS! have noticed that there are NOT ENOUGH BEELZEBUB FANFICTIONS and am working to correct that problem. This isn't really a pairing fic, just some inner Oga ranting. Ever since it became known Hilda lost her memories, I just wanted to write what Oga would be thinking and how he'd be freaking out on the inside about it. Could be interpreted as slight OgaHilda if you read carefully :P This is my first Beelzebub fic, sorry if Oga's OOC or something.

**Rating: K+** for some swearing.

**Warning:** Some swear words, but just Oga's frustration :P

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Beelzebub…but I don't D:

**Summary**: Oga felt a headache coming on. At first it was nice not having to deal with the confrontational, cold, smug, tough, pmsing demon that she usually was but now, she was…she was just liked any other girl. And that pissed Oga off.

* * *

Oga felt a headache coming on.

All the crap with the Pillars and Enma and Hilda losing her memories were starting to get to him, and after that little confrontation at school – she called him her _husband_, holy shit this needed to be fixed soon – any ray of hope of this whole ordeal ending soon disappeared.

He beat Jabberwock, dammit, so that should've been the end of his troubles. Hell, he _saved_ Hilda – and Furuichi, on a lesser note – and beat back all those damn demons into Makai. That little brat, En, was even behaving and kept his word about keeping the games online and not real life. So then why, why, why did he have to deal with amnesia? A normal person he could deal with, but a demon maidservant _convinced_ that she was his _wife_ and the _mother of his child_? Baby Beel – oh Kami she put clothes on him – wasn't even his damn kid. Apparently the obvious discrepancies between a blonde and a brunette producing a green haired child (or the fact that they couldn't be in the same room together without tearing each others throats out) didn't raise any red flags , but what else could he tell her? Any mention of the Demon Lord or Makai – "Macao." "No, Makai!" – or destroying humanity went over her head like every other damn stupid person in this ignorant town.

That and the fact that she looked so damn _happy_ all the time made him feel guilty for even thinking about telling her the truth. She'd grown so incredibly attached to Baby Beel in a motherly, loving, _close_ way that was so different compared to her usual distant, awed reverence that it was impossible _not_ to think she was his real mother. Baby Beel wasn't helping the situation, he was too busy enjoying the woman's coddling and cooing to see the problem, which, really, only made Oga feel even _more _guilty.

The other Ishiyama students were just damn useless.

They were already convinced that she was his wife so it made sense that they didn't see the problem despite noticing Hilda's disturbingly docile nature, but they were still idiots in Oga's mind. And what was with Kunieda and Hilda? He'd never noticed how hostile those two had become, but that might've been his imagination.

He had to admit, at first it was nice not having to deal with the confrontational, cold, smug, tough, pmsing bitch that she usually was, but in the long run, that's what he respected about her. Not even Kunieda had that kind of spunk or the will to challenge him seriously. Hilda was headstrong and stubborn, _honored_ to be Baby Beel's nursemaid and more than willing to tear a few heads off if anyone tried to hurt the 'young master', and hell if Oga didn't at least appreciate that kind of dedication and ferocity. But now, she was…she was just like any other girl.

And that pissed Oga off.

She _wasn't_ a normal girl, something that the amnesiac version of herself failed to realize. She was a strong, protective, fierce fighter that came from the Demon World. She was an intense young woman that had no problem beating the hell out of Oga or anyone else that she felt was being disrespectful to Baby Beel. She didn't take crap from _anyone_ and was damn proud too. Oga even kind of missed their verbal spats – not that anyone would ever know, even under torture.

But with the way everything was now…she wasn't even _Hildaguarde_ to him anymore, just the girl that happened to look like her and called herself Hilda.

Just Hilda.

Honestly, Oga didn't know how much more of the _sweet, loving, nurturing wife and mother_ he could take without completely flipping out like the first night – he still couldn't believe she actually thought it was okay to sleep in the same bed - or going insane altogether. He needed to find a way to fix this mess.

"Tatsumi!"

Fast.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There we go! First Beelzebub fic! Hope you liked it, sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. And my bad if Oga's a little OOC or something :P I LOVE OGA! 3 3 3

**EDIT 5/30/12:** So, apparently my story was taken down for a 'non G-rated summary'. Oops. It's my fault for not taking 'bitch' out of my summary. IDK if I was flagged but if I was, I guess 'bitch' was offensive to someone who watches/reads an anime/manga with very colorful vocabulary and likes it enough to read equally colorful fanfictions -_- Oh well. Thanks for the feedback!


End file.
